


10/10 would buy again

by hi_raeth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, but still kinda fluffy because... it's me, unconventional storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_raeth/pseuds/hi_raeth
Summary: Rey has spent all her life living on a tight budget and scavenging for the best deals around. Now in college, she's developed a tiny bit of a reputation for her reliable product reviews - and they get even better when hints of her personal life start popping up.A relationship chronicled in Amazon reviews.





	10/10 would buy again

**KNEE-LENGTH EMERALD GREEN SLEEVELESS TEA DRESS**  
Bargain_Scavenger

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ **Perfect summer dress**  
June 19, 2016

I spent a good two hours searching for a decent summer dress before landing on this steal. It arrived in time for a first date at a summer festival, and held up just fine throughout an entire evening of fair activities.

Definitely consult the size chart to get a perfect fit! Re: length, I’m 5’7’’ and it falls just below my knees. The material is listed as polyester, but it feels nice and silky and didn’t wrinkle much even after two hours on a picnic blanket. All in all, a great dress at an amazing price.

Bonus: even my date loved it. We’ve known each other for two years now, and this was the first time I’ve ever seen him speechless!

 

* * *

 

 **INTERMEDIATE AND ABOVE 33-PIECE CALLIGRAPHY SET**  
Bargain_Scavenger

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ **A diamond in the rough**  
December 27, 2016

I bought this as a Christmas present for my boyfriend, who’s been practicing calligraphy for about a decade now. I had to rely entirely on reviews and my gut since I couldn’t consult him, but I’m so glad I picked this over the dozens of similar-looking sets! My boyfriend loves it as well, and he’s already putting it to good use – I woke up this morning to a beautiful note on my nightstand.

If you’re looking for a professional set at an affordable price, this is the item for you!

 

* * *

 

 **PEACHES AND CREAM FRONT-CLASP LACE BRALETTE AND PANTY SET**  
Bargain_Scavenger

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ **Bye,** **Victoria’s Secret**  
October 21, 2017

Half the price and double the quality! I wanted something special enough for a birthday surprise but comfortable enough to wear to dinner with his parents beforehand. I was worried that this might be more bra than bralette thanks to the front clasp, but it’s not uncomfortable at all! All the comfort of a bralette without the awkwardness of getting all tangled up in it when you’re in a rush to get undressed ; )

The lace is slightly stretchy so if you’re between sizes, I would advise sizing down rather than up. No loose threads or change in shape after the first wash, and it looks like this will hold up for a while. I’ll definitely be buying from this seller again!

 

* * *

 

 **NAVY BLUE THREE-SEATER MID-CENTURY MODERN SOFA**  
Bargain_Scavenger

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ **Suspiciously great value for money**  
July 6, 2018

My boyfriend and I recently moved into our first Real Adult Apartment, which we had to furnish on our tiny fresh-out-of-college salaries. We’re happy with nearly all of the pieces we purchased, but this is our favorite by far. It’s long enough for him to stretch out on (for reference, he’s 6’2’’) and wide enough to accommodate cuddling. We’ve also dozed off during a few movie nights, and woken up with no complaints in the morning.

If this is the kind of sofa you’ve been wanting, go ahead and add it to your cart! I know it seems too good to be true, but trust me on this one.

 

* * *

 

 **12-PIECE CRYSTAL CUT STEMWARE SET**  
Bargain_Scavenger

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ **Ballin’ on a budget**  
November 23, 2019

My fiancé and I are hosting our first proper Thanksgiving next week, and we decided it would be best not to serve drinks using the mismatched assortment of glasses we’ve collected over the years. He was actually the one who found this set (I’ve started teaching him the ways of bargain-hunting) and is very pleased with it, which is probably saying something coming from someone who grew up in a household with heirloom crystal glasses.

Here’s hoping his mom will be just as impressed!

 

* * *

 

 **FLUTTER-SLEEVE V-NECK FLOOR-LENGTH WEDDING DRESS**  
Bargain_Scavenger

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ **David’s Bridal could never**  
June 13, 2020

After a lifetime of bargain hunting, I knew I was definitely not buying an overpriced off-the-rack dress for my wedding. Still, I’d heard enough horror stories to know that wedding dress hunting on Amazon is a challenge even for the most seasoned of internet shoppers. It took me eight months and two returns (if there’s ever a time to be careful with return policies when purchasing, this would be it!), but I’m writing to let you all know that it’s definitely possible to find the perfect wedding dress on Amazon.

Consult the chart very, very carefully – if you can get measured by a professional, that would be great – and be prepared to take the dress to a reliable tailor for small alterations. I used professional measurements and still ended up going in for three fittings. To be fair, the dress was perfect by the second fitting - an unexpected surprise necessitated the third.

All in all, this is a beautiful, unique dress at an unbeatable price – and trust me, no one will be able to tell that you bought it off the internet unless you choose to let them know (if that’s the kind of thing you worry about).

I can’t wait to see my fiancé’s face when I walk down the aisle next week!

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: the note Ben writes for Rey using his new calligraphy set says 'I love you' - and yes, dear reader, that is in fact how Ben Solo chooses to tell his girlfriend he loves her for the very first time.  
> ALSO IMPORTANT: Rey is four months pregnant when she and Ben get married on their fourth anniversary.
> 
> Okay, now that we've gotten those very important details out of the way...
> 
> I have no idea what this is, or how I managed to keep it this short. Is this the shortest fic I've ever written and will ever write? Quite possibly! Is it also one of the oddest ones yet? You bet! But I hope you enjoyed it all the same, and thank you for giving this a chance. I'm not at 100% - haven't been in a while, really - so thank you for bearing with me while I try to get out of this rut and get back to normal.
> 
> As always: if you enjoyed this, please don’t hesitate to reach out and leave a comment!


End file.
